monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Demon/@comment-71.59.226.247-20150829221311/@comment-26854283-20150919134720
@taunt9000 Thats the last one since the only think you can do is put in assumption, excusese and say i turn around your arguments and in the same breath do that to my statements. To say you are naive and are blind to anything else except the "right mamono truth" would be an understatemen. For the record i DONT want to kill any mamono. The only thing am concerned about are neutral or smaller faction groups in the world who may not want to join either the mamono or the order, but are forced to do so by both of them through different means. The only thing you are doing is crying arround "thats not what i said that not what i said" and blame me that my thought about that setting cant be true and all assumption i may are not right. But you do it the whole time. You also point out thing like "the virus" "rogue mamono" and what else but if i use it than its "thats not right". ps: ""Yes you can get transformed just by breathing air. Maybe even instantly but even if not instantly than over some time, just depend on the conzentration.The end is the same, you get turned ever fast or slow you have nor say in it." oh. my. god. (facepalm What do you think I highlighted INSTANTLY in that sentence for?" Here an example. And what? because ist not INSTANTLY it all not bad or allright or what? Makes everything better you dont get changes INSTANTLY but over some years even thought you dont want it, right? "What's more, "...but those with plenty of experience are given missions of the greatest importance, “assassination mission.” Their objectives are mainly to neutralize targets that are men of anti-monster territories. Although they call it assassinations, they '''don’t actually take lives'."'' THIS is the HIGHEST LEVEL of neutralizing targets. Or what do you think the police need non-lethal weapons for?" So because it is the HIGHEST LEVEL OF NEUTRALIZING TARGETS and is NON-LETHAL it makes ok to use it against people which dont like you and your ideas or what? "And you consider mamonos taking out high valuable targets to be "deplomacy" not "military operations". DOUBLE STANDARD MUCH?" I dont its called sarcasm because you no. Assasination it never a dimplomatical action and so. "Reference about this incident please? Yea about the diplomat being attacked, which is a serious international offense and humliation." Here again please read my statement to the end. because "Nice story isnt it? There are no fact about it but also not against it. So i just make such a assumption and say its fact in favor of all humans and the order. But no its totaly impossible that something like happed." Just 2 paragraphs below what you quoted is explained thats it only an assumption. But clearly you dont take my statements out of context an genuily missinterpret them however you like it. "No I don't." Yes you do because you say that there is no possibilty about different group/thought/discussion/methods in the order or humanity at all. You just say they all are evil with no given information at all. "Oh god... where do I begin..." You know again NOTHING ABOUT THE ORDER for the fuck. You just assume that it is like you state and again you totaly dont read my statemen. For the record even in the SAME GROUP they are alway different people you have DIFFERENT THOUGHTS, METHODS and IDEAS about DOING THINGS. Just take ANYOTHER religion or group or WHATEVER and you realize that thats true. Also even if you live in an order country DOESNT mean that you are a total FANATIC and dont have your OWN THOUGHTS about things and this goes ALSO to POWERFULL persons in this lands. Meaning the methods, means and so on of the order except probably the goal can simply change. Yes just an assumption based on real life history/experience and not on wishfull thinking. Than so on.